In The Mist She Was Standing
by Ashlynn the Charmed
Summary: “I think you had better leave…”Ginny was shocked.“Wha why….Why Draco?” She said, her voice quivering. He stood up, his tall stature dwarfing her petite figure.“Because this was all just a little game...it was never real..at least to me.He replied.
1. Prologue:The Calm After The Storm

In The Mist She Was Standing--Ashlynn the Charmed

A/N: This story might become kinda confusing in later chapters, bear with me. I'm trying to style the story a certain way so...if u have any questions,comments or just want to know what the hell I'm doing...feel free to send me a message. YAHOO SN- garnetwiccan13

Prologue :The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots and any added characters. Also, the song name is from my favorite band Opeth ...but it will not really connect to the story until later.

And of course, thanks to my beta-bird Angie! Lol! Thanks a bunch!

In the Mist She was Standing...

* * *

"Draco," yelled a small figure, her dark red hair strands flailing in the gust of wind that had coursed its way through the abandoned corridor. Anxious, she looked around in the darkness. 

_Where could he have gone….I just saw him here a minute ago…_

The gray colored windows rattled, the wind was picking up outside. A storm was coming. The wind coursing through the corridor was whistling about, creating a suspenseful atmosphere. The air was becoming colder.

The petite red-head started pacing once again down the hallway, determined to find the person she was searching for- at all costs.

"Draco" she said, her voice quivering in the darkness, "Draco… please." Her whisper melted into the darkness and no response came. Undefeated, she kept walking.

She sighed, stopping halfway down the corridor to look out a gray, dust laden window. Almost as if in response to her action, the sky flashed a brilliant shade of white, lighting everything in its path for an instant. And for that instant, everything in the castle seemed to shut down. It was as if everything and everyone had merely ceased to exist, all in the instance of the moment.

That is…everyone _except_ her.

But she wasn't the only one who had defied the effect. Silently, with the utmost stealth, a shadow moved in closely onto the young girl.

Time unfroze suddenly as the lightning finished its silent scream, revealing two gray-blue eyes before the darkness swept in once more.

The shadow slowly wrapped its arms around the young girl's waist. But she neither screamed nor jumped away in alarm. She merely leaned back into the shadow's arms, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Haven't you learned not to be out of your common room after curfew, little red?" The figure asked, his deep voice echoing softly throughout the corridor.

The small figure turned around and peered longing into the gray-blue eyes of the stranger holding her. The lightning outside flashed violently.

She shook her head silently and whispered… "No.

* * *

Sorry its so short but this really is just a prologue... :D sowwy. 

_. Ashlynn _


	2. Forget It

A/N : Again, I said it might be confusing so feel free to confront me and tell me how insane I am :D ( garnetwiccan13 for Yahoo msgr)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

The song, "Forget it",is credited to Breaking Benjamin.

Chapter One: **"Forget It"**

* * *

FLASHBACK OCCURRENCE - Number One 

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
But my mind and all the things I wanted_

She stood in the rain crying, not really knowing what to do. Her once straight red hair was dripping with rain drops and it was starting to re-curl at the tips. She shivered, but no one came after her. But _it's okay _she thought, _I like sitting in the rain, no one can see me cry._

But _he _did. _He _knew she was crying.

_Everytime I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
By the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
I'm alive but I can Surely fake it_

He had watched her running down the stairwells, running fast through the empty halls. She had always run when she was upset. And she was hurting bad, he could see it, could _feel _it. After all, he had caused her current state. He ran his hands idly through his silver-blonde hair and sighed.

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see_

He hadn't wanted it to come to this. He was in love with her, but couldn't bear to announce it to the world. He was scared and he hadn't even admitted to himself aloud… he was in love with her. He had never felt this way about anyone. He had tried to push the feeling away. But Blaise had guessed it and he had hurriedly denied it.

"_What's so wrong with telling someone how you feel?" Blaise asked, irritation seeping into his usually jubilant voice._

"_I'm not supposed to feel like this…," He had practically it screamed out, shocked by the sound of his voice and what he heard in it. _Fear. _"Not supposed to," He repeated, "not about someone like her…"_

_Blaise raised his eyebrow, frustrated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Someone like…her?" He asked. "Someone gorgeous, fun-loving and warm-hearted, like her…" He said, but Draco only sighed. "or is it someone like…a Weasley, a Gryffindor, like Her ?" He continued, anger spitting through every word. "Or tell me Malfoy, someone like… a blood-traitor…like her?" He knew Malfoy had to look up at him for this accusation and if he didn't --boy he was going to get the bloody hell beat out of him…twice._

_Malfoy looked up, anger burning in his eyes. "That's not what I meant Zabini and you know it." He sneered back at Blaise, who only snorted with mocking laughter._

"_Is that all you've got to say, Malfoy?" Blaise replied, "That's not what I meant and you know it." He sneered back, mimicking Malfoy's plea in a high-pitched tone._

_Malfoy shrugged -defeated and again Blaise snorted but with evident disgust. "You know, you're my best mate, but even now I'm ashamed to call you that, you git." said Blaise. "You have someone who is willing to love you, hell who already does, someone who is wiling to stand by your side no matter how tough it may become." Blaise took a breath before continuing, "and all you can do is bask in your own self-pity. I can put up with your self-centered ways, Malfoy, but I think you've lost the one person who saw past it all and fell in love with what she found underneath." And with that Blaise punched Malfoy in the gut and stormed out of the Head Boy dorm room._

_Malfoy stood there silently, not wanting to believe what Blaise had said. _

That's what had happened five minutes after his fight with his Ginny. _His_ Ginny. He sighed and walked over to the window again, he had been staring at the mirror while reminiscing over Blaise's argument.

"_You have someone who is willing to love you, hell who already does…"_

Malfoy shook his head. Could it be true? _Did_ Ginny _love _him? How could she possibly love a heartless bastard like _him.  
_

_Forget it_

He shook his head again, as if his brain was literally trying to shove the memory of today out. But it wouldn't go away and he shook his head again and again until he got a headache._  
_

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe  
To question every answer counted

"_Draco!" She yelled his name, sounding so sweet. " Draco, dance with me!" she giggled, and he loved it when she laughed. He shuffled his feet nervously. "But there's no music." He said, transfixed by her beauty. "We can make our own." She said simply and she swayed her hips suggestively and looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, pleading silently. _

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way

_He couldn't resist her and so he gave in. He put one arm on her hip and took her hand. She smiled and looking up at him, moved so close that when she moved, he could feel every graceful curve of her frame moving against him. He exhaled slowly, not remembering when he had held in his breath. Ginny curled up closer and he wondered how it was possible for her to be closer against him than before. She let go of his hand and placed it around her waist. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. _

_They made their own music that evening by the lake, and he couldn't remember a time when he had been so nervous and yet, so happy all at once. It was then that he had realized it. He was in love with his little red, he was in love with Ginny Weasley._

Forget it

_  
_Malfoy snapped back into reality when the rain started to pour down harder. He peered down from the window once more. He hoped she had left their tree, she would catch a cold.

_  
Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way_

But when his eyes glanced at the tree she wasn't there. He sighed in relief and started to turn when a small glittering of red caught his eye. His gray-blue eyes swept over the tree again searching, but she couldn't have been there. No one was there. He swept his eyes over every inch of the spot…there. He had found it. There was a hint of red curls just beside the trunk of the great willow tree. She was laying down by the side of the tree trunk. He cursed silently. She was going to get sick. Hurriedly, he grabbed his cloak and ran out of his dorm room.

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Nevermind, forget it, just memories  
On a page inside a spiral notebook_

Hermione Granger was sitting on the loveseat in front of the fire when Draco came storming down one of the passageways that connected the Head Boy and Girl dorms. She watched him run out the door, cloak clutched in his hand, and a glint of worry in his eye. She smiled slightly. "So he finally realized…" She said, and looked to a portrait of a forest glade that was set near the hallway that led to her dorm.

"Blaise!" she called out anxiously. The portrait swung open revealing a hidden passageway. Blaise stepped out and stared at her.

"It worked!" She said, grinning wider. Blaise laughed and walked over to Hermione.

"I told you it would." He said and sat down on the empty love seat near the fireplace.

Now all they had to do was wait.

_  
Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way  
I can live forever here_

Draco pushed open the doors leading outside, not caring if anyone heard him. He would deal with it later. He rushed, tripping and stumbling on the wet grass, but still- he ran to their tree.

He arrived at the tree several minutes later, panting and out of breath. He threw himself to the ground where Ginny was lying, asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form and reached out to touch her face. But he pulled away in shock at the feel of her skin. She was as cold as death. Panicked, he checked to see if she was breathing. She was, but shallowly.

Draco hurriedly threw his cloak around her and wrapped her up. He picked her up in his arms and ran back into the castle. His footsteps sounded hollow as they echoed throughout the castle. _I hope no one stops us._ He thought eagerly, as he turned the corner the corner sharply.

_  
_Forget it

"_Draco…what's wrong?" Ginny asked, worried. "You've been acting strangely lately…" She continued, trying to hold back the tears that were quickly forming, "You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks.."_

_Draco could only stare at the wall in his dorm room._

"_Please Draco…was it something I did, something I said…?" She asked, her voice shaking._

_But he only stared and never said a word. He could hear her. Her words pleaded at him but all he wanted was for her to go away. He couldn't admit that he loved her. HE couldn't love her. Just couldn't._

"_Draco…please…" She said again, a little louder than before. This time he stirred and looked at her. Clearing his throat he said huskily, " I think you had better leave…"_

_Ginny was shocked. "Wha- why….Why Draco?" She said, her voice quivering. He stood up, his tall stature dwarfing her petite figure. _

"_Because this was all just a little game...it was never real…at least to me." He replied, and his voice was cold and emotionless._

_Her face fell, and she began to shake. _

_Inside, Draco was dying. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't and so he just watched her.  
_

_She finally broke, and the tears fell out of her eyes in harsh, unrelenting tidal waves. She looked at him one last time, seemingly searching for any emotion, any hint that he wasn't serious._

_But there was none._

_His once soft gray-blue eyes were now empty, completely void of any emotion. In seconds, Draco had gone from Draco to Malfoy once again. She ran out of the room, stumbling, little gasps coming out with every step._

_Draco sighed and sat back on a chair, trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes._

_The door opened suddenly, and Blaise walked inside._

Draco turned another corner, but had to stop to gasp for breath. He checked Ginny's pulse. It was still a little ragged but it was going stronger as they ran down the corridors. It was very warm in the castle, and Ginny's body was slowly starting to take in the warmth.

Headmaster Dumbledore was strolling down the corridors. He had made a quick visit to the kitchens and was happily munching on a very big pumpkin pastie when he heard echoes of footsteps down the hall. Intrigued, he quickened his pace and turned the corner. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, panting, holding a pale Ginny Weasley in his arms. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled at the pair. Returning to his late night snack, he started walking down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Draco stood up, and taking a deep breath, began running down the corridor again. He took a sharp left and took a shortcut through a portrait that led to a hallway that was the half point between the Great Hall and the Gryffindor common room. He stepped out of the portrait carefully, trying not to harm Ginny. He reached the portrait that led to the secret common room of the Head Boy and Girl dorm, said the password, and walked in. He didn't bother to notice the two sleeping figures on the loveseat. He had to make sure Ginny was alright.

_  
How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see_

She awoke to the soft moonlight lit head boy dorm room. Draco was leaning over her, stroking her face softly. She couldn't help but smile at his angelic features.

A single tear fell from his eye, and she wiped it away. " Oh Ginny…" He said burying his face in her hair. "Shhh shhh.." She cooed, trying to calm him. "What's wrong baby…" She asked softly. He lifted his head from her auburn hair, several tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm so sorry…I lied to you Ginny…it wasn't a game…I really do want us to be together…Gin-Ginny…" His voice quivered and he looked down.

She reached out, and lifted his chin with her hand. She understood. She always could. The look in his eyes had said it all, and as she peered into his gray-blue eyes she smiled again. Slowly, she pulled him into a soft kiss. But after a few seconds he pulled away.

Pulling her small hands into his larger, rougher hands, he looked at her. "I love you, Ginny…and I'm sorry for what I did. I was afraid but I can't stand to be away from you." He said and started at her anxiously. " I love you." he repeated softly.

She slowly smiled, her chocolate-brown eyes beaming a light that seemed to stand out vividly in the darkness. She pulled Draco towards her and said, "I love you too, Draco."

Draco sighed in relief and kissed Ginny softly

I can live forever here

* * *

_Aww...I know i know its cheesy and mushy and all that jazz but i loved it. :(_

_. Ashlynn_


	3. The MapPart1 Oh those latenight travels

A/N: Thanks to my Beta An-g bird! I love yew! 

Anywho, I'm sorry to inform you guys that I just might have to rearrange the story a bit, and to avoid confusion I'll have to add in a chapter before this one. I know I know I could have waited until I wrote that new chappie then posted it but i really just didn't want to wait. SO go ahead flame me, love me...whatever u chose, as long as you do review! OKies! TY

Without further ado,

The Map; Part l- LateOh, Those Late-Night Travels

* * *

FLASHBACK OCCURRENCE # 3 Part 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ginny opened one eye slightly. Groaning, she rolled over.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. LOUD TAP. Tap, tap, tap._

"Gah! I'm up, I'm up." She said groggily, rubbing her eyes and slowly getting up from her bed. She looked at the window, the source of the incessant tapping. She could have sworn she was having a nightmare about extremely bad tap dancers but when she opened her eyes, the first image she saw was an owl, sharply pecking on the window.

_Tap.Tap.Tap._

She glared at the large, tan, spotted owl. "I said I was coming.." The owl hooted. Sighing, she flung herself off the bed and hurried to the window to open it. Almost at once the owl flew in and dropped a letter by her feet before hooting once more and charging out the window.

She bent down slowly and picked it up. Upon recognizing it, she smiled. It was from Blaise Zabini. She walked over to her bed, apparently awake and now excited to open her letter. Unrolling the parchment in a rush, she read quickly and immediately started to laugh.

_Ginny-kins!_

_Oh Ginny my love, my hearts' one you meet me in the head boy and girl common room tonight…preferably as soon as you get this! Come on! I know the owl woke you up, now get going!_

_Love, your one and only,_

_Blaise_

"That's Blaise for you…" She said, grinning. Shaking her head, she rolled up the parchment once more. Looking at the clock on the wall, she hadn't slept much, for it was nearly 11. She had only been asleep for an hour and a half. But at least she had finished her homework quickly that night.

_You never knew what Blaise had planned for the four of them_. She thought, stifling a laugh so as not to wake her roommate. She looked over to the bed at the other side of the room but her roommate was fast asleep.

Ginny sighed in relief. Tonight she had forgotten to draw the curtains that separated her side from the other side of the room. She had even forgotten to put a silencing spell. Ginny didn't really know why she had opted for such an atmosphere of privacy. The girl was nice enough, and lord knows, growing up with six children in her family, six _boys _nonetheless, when did she ever actually have some privacy? Shouldn't she be accustomed to having someone around almost _all the time_?

Shrugging, Ginny made her way to the closet. She threw on some black pants and a brown tank top. Standing in front of her mirror, she looked herself over... _Ah well…that will have to do. Knowing Blaise...we're going to be getting down and dirty_…

She grabbed her cloak of off her desk and quietly walked to the door. Taking one more glance at her roommate's bed, she opened the door and slipped out, quiet as night.

* * *

Outside her dorm room, Ginny peered around. The castle was fairly quiet. It seemed like everyone had decided to turn in early. She took another glance down the hallway and quickly walked to the staircase that led to the common room.

Ginny pressed herself as flat to the wall and out from the stairwell. The common room was empty except for a few groggy stragglers who were attempting to do their homework- last minute.

She grinned from her hiding spot among the shadows. Harry and Ron were no where in site. But regardless, she kept quiet and walked at a quickened pace to the portrait and slipped out.

The fat lady had loudly snorted at being moved so abruptly. But when Ginny glanced back at the portrait, the lady was still asleep, snoring loudly enough to cause an echo in the hallway.

Glad for the noise, Ginny pulled up her hood and sprinted down the hallway.

She stopped somewhere between the stair cases that led to the Gryffindor tower and the corridors that led to the Great Hall. There was a hallway between the staircases.

Ginny glanced around. No one was in sight and so she jogged down the hallway stopping at a portrait near the end of the hall. She looked at it and it swung open for her, revealing a secret passage. She stepped in and the portrait closed.

"Lumos." She whispered and the corridor lit up softly. She loved the passageway, hardly anyone knew about it. It was an old hallway that led to the Head Girl/Boy common room, giving the heads quick access to the hallways.

Ginny grinned. She had always wondered how Hermione was in the Great Hall before everyone else, and how she had always seemed to manage to sneak up on Ginny, despite the fact she hadn't been behind Ginny in the first place. Hermione was always ever-punctual but now Ginny new she was human, she had the help of a secret hallway.

Ginny stopped walking suddenly. She had reached the other portrait that would lead her to the Head Boy/Girl common room. She grinned, already anxious to see what Blaise had in mind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been sleeping peacefully when a waterfall of cold water came splashing onto his face.

"Oi, mate!"

Draco sat up fast to see a grinning Blaise standing over him, wand raised and pointed over his head. "BLAISE," Draco yelled, "What the bloody hell was that for!" Blaise shrugged, and grinned wider. "I was trying to wake you. See? Now you're up and we can get going."

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at the clock on his night stand. It was 11:10. He looked over at Blaise. "What do you mean 'get going'," He asked, annoyed, "where are we going now?"

Blaise grinned and pretended to look up at the ceiling. "Well…you'll just have to find out now won't you?" He glanced at Draco, much like a little boy who was asking his mother to buy him some candy. Draco didn't appear mad…in fact he looked rather peculiar there, sitting on his bed, his hair sticking up in all directions. It was kind of funny. Blaise began to laugh.

Draco shot him a glare and Blaise immediately ceased. Pointing his wand at himself, he muttered a spell to dry his clothes.

"So does this mean you're coming with?" asked Blaise tentatively. Draco grunted in response. Blaise grinned like a Cheshire cat and walked toward the door. Before closing it, he yelled, "Okay, well, I'm gonna go meet the girls then! See you right now!"

Draco looked up in alarm at Blaise, but he had already left. Swearing loudly, Draco changed into some suitable clothes. With Blaise, one never knew what one was getting into.

* * *

Ginny climbed out of the portrait that hung near the staircase that led to Hermione's Head Girl dorm. Hermione looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

She walked over to the loveseat where Hermione was sitting and sat next to her. "So do you have any idea what all this is about this time?" Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't, but it had better not take long, we have a Prefects meeting early tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, but you know how Blaise likes to send us on wild goose chases every so often." Ginny said, giggling.

"What's this about wild goose chases, love?" Said a husky male voice from the left stairwell.

Hermione and Ginny feigned screaming and then giggled. "Oh...w-who could that be 'Mione?" Ginny said in a mocked scared voice.

Blaise smirked to himself and jumped out, with a wild swoosh of his arms and exclaimed, "Never fear! Blaisey is here!"

Ginny immediately erupted into laughter and fell onto the floor clutching her sides. Blaise, nearing the peak of his hyper-ness, swooped her up in his arms and ran around the common room. All the while Hermione was screaming at Blaise to " Be careful with her! Don't YOU dare DROP HER," Draco was silently descending the right stairwell, a peculiar smirk gracing his features.

He stepped onto the soft carpet of the common room and cleared his throat loudly.

Immediately the trio turned around and looked at him. Crossing his arms over his chest he said, "Alright Zabini, now that you've woken us all up and dragged us out here...what is this important news you have to share with us?"

Blaise looked at Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione shrugged at Draco and looked up at Blaise anxiously. While Ginny, still in Blaise's arms, looked up into his handsome face and smiled._ He looks like the cat who ate the canary. _

Draco watched Ginny smile at Blaise and was immediately flushed with jealousy. He scowled. What was going on with him. What did he care if the littlest Weasley was smiling at his best mate. Draco shook his head unconsciously.

Blaise looked over at him. "Well...firsts thing first...hold the little weaslette!" He said and dropped Ginny into Draco's arms. Ginny gasped and flailed her arms in the air, she was afraid of falling. _Please don't let me fall please..._

But to her surprise, she didn't black out from a hard fall. Instead, she was immediately enveloped in warmth and...

_a intoxicating aroma of mints and cologne... and..._

Draco looked down at the little red head in his arms. She looked so good in his arms and he felt his senses intensify. He could smell her and she smelled divinely of roses. Her hair was brushing his arm and it was so silky soft that he wanted to wrap it around himself in comfort. Her big chocolate brown eyes pleaded with his own silver-gray eyes. He pulled her into a tighter hold. He would not let her fall. She smiled softly at him. Understanding the gesture, she nodded in thanks.

Blaise coughed suddenly, and the two were quickly brought out of their reverie. Ginny blushed and Draco quickly set her on her feet again. She hurriedly walked over to the couch across from Hermione.

Blaise winked at Draco who shot him a glare. Blaise chuckled. "As I was saying...well. Ok, so I wasn't saying anything...but I am gonna show you guys something." He said and motioned for the group to huddle around him. Draco,Ginny, and Hermione shot each other superstitious glances. Blaise coughed again, pretending to look up. The trio nodded at one another. They each slowly got up and sat next to him on the floor in front of the fireplace. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Blaisy..." She said sweetly, "what is it!" Blaise smiled and looked them each in the eye. Wordlessly he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and held it out in front of him. Hermione took it from his hands and unrolled it slowly. Ginny held her breath.

"Its...its a map!." Hermione said after a minute to of contemplation. Blaise grinned. "You see I thought it was one!" He grinned and stood up anxiously.

"Well we're off!" He exclaimed, grabbing the map from Hermione's hands. Everyone looked up at him, startled. "What do you mean 'we're off." Draco said, a sneer in his tone. "Exactly that! We're off!" Yelled a muffled voice. Blaise had run into Draco's room. Several seconds later, he came running back into the common room, cloak and wand in hand. Hermione looked sick. "You're really going to drag us along, aren't you?" She asked Blaise. He nodded vibrantly. Hermione shuddered and without another word, ran up the right staircase, into her room.

Ginny grinned. "You know she'll come around!" Blaise nodded and walked over to the red-headed girl. He was about to give her a big hug when Draco stepped in between them.

"Blaise...where did you find this map?" He asked hurriedly, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had just stopped Blaise from embracing Ginny. Behind him, Ginny blushed, looking back and forth from Blaise to Draco. Draco to Blaise.

Finally, Hermione came out of her room. She looked at them with interest. "What's wrong...what's going on?"

Blaise looked at her and smiled. "Drackie here just asked me where I found the map...and I can't tell you guys. Its a secret."

Draco scowled, "What do you mean its a secret! I want to know where you got this map!" Blaise only shrugged in response.

Ginny smiled. "Ok Blaise, lets see the map one more time."

* * *

_It was half an hour after midnight. The castle was dead quiet. Even Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris had turned in for the night. But somewhere in the castle, four people were wake...they were in the highest tower, awaiting instructions from a fiery red head that was-_

"BLAISE!"

Blaise looked up, flushing. "What...I was having fun!" He pouted in protest.

"-I'll become even more fiery if you don't keep quiet." Ginny said softly. There was venom in her voice and Blaise gulped, "Okay..."

Draco shook his head. Where were they going? Blaise's excuse for sorry excuse for a map had led them down several abandoned corridors all the way down to the dungeons...they had found the Bloody Baron's dwelling place. Draco shuddered at the memory. After that close call, they wound up another set of stairs that led them up about ten stories to the old Astronomy tower. And that's where they were stuck now. He turned to stare over at Ginny who was leaning over the edge peering down. She had an incredulous look on her face...her eyes were lit up brightly. He walked over to her and stroked one of her fiery curls. He couldn't help himself. He had begun liking her the moment he had caught her tutoring Blaise. He smiled at the memory.

Ginny turned around slowly to find Draco stroking her hair. She shivered slightly. His touch was sending little waves of pleasure down her spine. He was smiling, and it looked so good to see him have another facial expression besides his character smirk. Consciously deciding that she wanted more, Ginny leaned back into Draco's chest and wriggled slightly. But this seemed to have startled Draco a little. Seeming like he had suddenly come to his senses, he immediately pulled his hand away from her hair and side-stepped, moving towards the farer end of the tower ledge. Ginny turned away and frowned. She didn't understand what just happened. He had been playing with her hair first...and yet...why did she even move back or more...?

Unbeknownst to them, Blaise and Hermione had just witnessed the entire scene. Blaise smiled softly. If they were going to get them together it would have to be soon. He nudged Hermione gently and she nodded, taking a look at the map once more. She cleared her throat loudly, "Ahem!"

Ginny turned around, but Draco stood leaning over the edge as if no one had made a sound. Again, Hermione cleared her throat, she needed everyone's attention, "AHEM!" Draco groaned, "What is it, Granger?"

"I was looking over the map once more and I thought you'd be interested to know that the answer we are looking for lies here...somewhere on this tower." She pause, allowing them to take in her words. Ginny frowned, "'Mione, what do you mean...are you saying that whatever we've been looking for is somewhere here...?" Hermione nodded lamely. Blaise puckered up and threw his arms into the air. "Well...shall we then?" He said, excitedly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ginny sighed and stopped her searching. She had no clue what they were looking for, there was nothing there! She sighed once more and watched the blonde haired boy on her right. He was staring at the ground nearer to the edge of the tower with so much intensity that she was sure he'd have a headache soon. She walked over to him slowly. "Draco...what is it?" She asked softly.

He looked down at her, surprised. "I'm not sure. This square patch…this part of the ground, well it …looks different from the rest of the ground. I believe…I think it's some sort of trap door." He replied.

She gasped and dropped to her knees, running her hands over the floor. At first, the stone felt smooth and cold to her small hands, she sighed. _How could this be a trapdoor…_Then she felt it. On the upper left corner of the square was a circular crevice, and it was warm.

She looked up at Draco, "I think you're right…there's some sort of circular design right here. Its even warmer than the rest of the stone!" Draco raised an eye brow and smirked. Ginny smiled, a glint of rose tinting her cheeks. "Uhmm we uh…we should tell the…the other t-two." She said, stumbling over her words. He nodded and held out his hand to help her up. Ginny looked at his outstretched hand and blushed furiously. She was about to accept his hand when Blaise's jubilant voice boomed and interrupted her. She saw Draco look up. He swiftly pulled back his hand and put it into his pocket. Inwardly, she cursed Blaise out with all her might.

"Oi, what's going on over here? Have you found anything or are you to busy flirting with little red over here, huh ickle Drackie-kins….?" Said Blaise, laughing heartily. Ginny shut her eyes tightly, praying her embarrassment wasn't apparent on her face. She heard Draco scowl, then some scuffling and an almost inaudible "oof!" from Blaise. She opened her eyes to see Blaise rubbing his shoulder, Draco leaning on the wall a smug look on his face, and Hermione shaking her head and muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Boys."

She slowly brought herself to her feet. "Well! Draco found a trap door but there appears to be some sort of…lock? Yes, some sort of lock on it in the left hand corner." said Ginny, looking at them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and crouched low to the ground, running her hand over the place hat Ginny had told them about. She was quiet for some minutes then got up and looked at everyone who was anxiously awaiting her answer. She nodded, "It is a lock, some sort of circular key lock. I think you need to put whatever the key into that circular part of the floor."

Blaise stepped back, unnoticed by the three. He had a pretty good idea of what the key looked like. After all, it was in his pocket.

He cleared his throat and pulled the item out of his robe pocket. "Guys…I uh…is this what you're looking for…?" He asked and pulled a cylindrical looking tube out and holding it out in front of himself. The girls gasped, and even Draco's firm countenance seemed to fail him as his eyes widened for a few seconds. Blaise shrugged and placed the object onto what they believed was the lock.

Almost immediately, the square turned a light shade of green and the lock started to move into the ground. Blaise tried to back away but he wasn't fast enough. The square disappeared underneath his feet.

Hermione was the first to reach out for him, grabbing him by the hood of his robes. But she couldn't hold on and soon, she herself started to slip. Soon she was dangling off of the edge of the square. Ginny, who had been holding Hermione's robes as well was dragged down with her. The pair screamed and Ginny looked at Draco, who was reaching out for her. He grabbed the hand that was holding onto the edge of the stone for dear life. He started to pull them out, slowly.

Ginny looked up at Draco. He was pulling with all of his might and it was working. She could feel herself slowly inch up. Draco groaned and began to pull up harder. Before long, Ginny could almost pull herself up.

The green light around them, however, seemed to have a different thing in mind. It began to grow brighter at such a fast past that it was near blinding to the group. Draco, in an effort to pull them out in one shot, took a large step backwards and heaved…but to no avail. He slipped on something, or rather, he thought he did and he slipped on the stones into the now vacant square...

Little did Draco know was that he didn't slip off the ledge. He was pushed. The tall man in the gray colored robes eye's twinkled and he turned around, walking off unnoticed in the night-save for the happy tune he was whistling as he walked by...

* * *

See? was that so bad? Well whatever the opinion, review and tell me if u do agree with my beta-bird and myself that a chappie should be added in front of this!

. Ashlynn


	4. MSG FROM ASH

Hey guys sorry its been so long I have been working on the story, I just have a lot of things to take care of I hope to update the next 2 chapters maybe 3 by the end of the month. Also, I'm going to be posting up a new story soon, please check it out! Sorry for the delay guys!

-Ashlynn


End file.
